Kate's Mission
by AdamLL
Summary: Flare is ambushed while helping deliver supplies to a damaged village. The two culprits are on the loose wiping out entire villages. Lino has tasked Akaghi, Mizuki, and Kate for their skills to take out the murderous duo. When Kate happens upon one of the two targets she must make a crucial decision.


The pain pulsated from her arm as she ran through the thick brush of the forest. Her heart raced and her breathing was ragged from running. She could hear the pounding of the foot steps behind her or was that the pounding in her head. Was this it? Was this the way it ended? She would die running for her life after coming so close to fulfilling her mission and making her comrades proud? Maybe that was her fatal mistake. She wanted to have the respect from her friends and country. 'Look how Kate took down two of the nation's famed killers.' She would also have gotten revenge for Flare. But the most important thing to Kate was the look Akaghi would have given her when he heard she single handedly killed both Dominic Wolfe and Devoe Lihzeh.

The three had split up last night to cover more ground. If they came across either Dominic or Devoe they were to backtrack and regroup for an attack. Kate thought that would waste too much time. She was confident in her killing skills and when she happened upon Dominic he seemed alone and vulnerable.

The fight was shorter than she expected but fierce. Dominic had sensed her throwing needles and dodged easily. He was fast and vicious with his attacks, splitting trees with his fists. His power was deeply rooted with a mysterious fist based rune that made his fist and arms as hard as dragon skin. He even nicked her shoulder but Kate was just fast enough to evade him long enough. He wasn't paying attention to his surroundings and only focusing on attacking Kate. She had razor sharp strings attached to her needles and with his fast movements he didn't see it coming. She led him right into a trap and all she had to do was watch as the strings sliced through his body when he ran carelessly past. It was gruesome but fitting for a monster that killed innocent people with no reservation. After it was done she thought about Akaghi's parting words to her.

"Let's get these monsters but don't be reckless, Kate. I want to get revenge just as much as you do but I also want us all to come home…together."

At that moment she should have listened but pride told her she could do this. She could kill both of them and Akaghi would look at her as more than just a friend.

She gathered her supplies together and nursed the cut Dominic had given her on her shoulder. His dragon skin was hard but luckily she didn't take the full extent of his attack. After she was done she started towards the rumored area the two were last seen in. It didn't take long to sense someone was following her so she tried to lose them in the forest and threw some needles back.

"Come out. I know you are there." She said in her most intimidating voice.

A woman dressed in dark robes appeared from behind the trees. From the description this woman must be Devoe. It was strange for her to just appear out in the open. She was either very strong or very stupid. Kate threw a smoke bomb and appeared behind the woman piercing her neck with three needles striking vital spots.

As she held the woman's head in her hand she whispered into her ear. "A shame your death was so sudden because all those innocent people you've killed weren't so lucky." She let go and her body slumped to the ground with a creepy grin on her face.

Kate stepped back trying to contain her glee. It was surprisingly easy. She would report back and Akaghi and Mizuki would be so proud.

"Foolish girl."

The voice was right in her ear. Kate jumped away quickly but was too late. Devoe slashed her hand cutting off three of her fingers. The pain was terrible. She held what was left of her hand in shock.

"I watched you kill my favorite puppet. Dominic was so powerful."

Dominic was a puppet? The revelation made her shiver.

"It was easy to kill so many people with him. You've made me very angry." Blood was running down her neck and her eyes were crazed.

"I was sure I hit your vital spots!" Kate said still shocked.

Devoe laughed crazily. "The thing about that is my soul isn't contained within this body so you can't kill me."

Kate threw another smoke bomb and sprinted away. If she could just get away and give Mizuki and Akaghi this new information the three of them would figure out a way to take her out.

"Natalia, Doga, tear that bitch apart! Avenge Dominic!"

Two more puppets came from the woods out of nowhere and gave chase. She couldn't believe how much they didn't know about the two targets. One of them hadn't even been human. Kate felt the pain before she knew what had happened. She saw the spear protruding from her side as she slumped against a tree.

A hand went over her mouth and she felt a foot push on her back as he pulled the spear from her body. The world seemed to be in slow motion. She fell to the ground and crawled away desperately wanting to see her friends one last time. Dirt mixed with the blood flowing from her wounds. Rough hands turned her over on her back. She looked up into their hollow eyes as tears formed in her own. She hated that she was crying. She didn't want to give them the satisfaction.

The bigger one grabbed her neck and lifted her up from the ground. The female smirked before taking out her machete.

"Hold her still, Doga."

Kate gasped for air and clawed at his arm knowing what they had planned for her. They were going to leave her out there for them to find. It was over for her now but maybe Mizuki and Akaghi could defeat them.

"Akaghi….I'm sorry." She choked out before the puppet swung her weapon and silenced her forever.


End file.
